


What do you want?

by Beta_09



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Business, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Crack, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Kissing, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Party, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex, Tattoos, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_09/pseuds/Beta_09
Summary: They didn't talk.She brushed some of his hair out of his face as he encircled her waist with his arms.This was a rare moment, to see him letting his guard down completely. There was no expression to his face, no fake smile or composed look, no genuine feeling made itself known even as his hands moved and dug themselves into her hips.There was no son of the head of the Ootori group, there was no heir to an empire or perfect student. There was no betrothed to the next matriarch of a centuries old yakuza family.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	What do you want?

A host club.

Reina was interested in what Ouran academy could possibly gain from having a host club. If she didn't know any better she'd think the academy was trying to branch out to the entertainment industry, she would have some big competition then.

Music room three wasn't that hard to find as all she had to do was follow a parade of girls heading from her classroom down the hall.  
It were more girls than she would have expected, the hosts must be pretty handsome if the whole hallway in front of the music room was filled with a crowd of girls loudly wondering when the double doors would open, which host they would sit with today or if their favorite would give them special attention.  
A few names drifted around, two of them sounded vaguely familiar but Reina could not really place them.  
Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori were ones she instantly recognized as the principal's son and the son of the Ootori group.  
Now this was interesting, Reina had not realized those two knew each other, nor did she take the son of a domineering business mogul as someone to partake in a host club. But she could see Tamaki Suoh in a surrounding like this, everybody did, the boy didn't hide his flamboyancy and love for swooning anyone.

How Suoh and Ootori had become friends was truly a mystery to Reina, maybe opposites did attract.

Pitchy screams of joy could be heard all the way at the back of the crowd as the doors to the music room opened and rose petals were blown into the hallway.

'Expensive and dramatic.'

Reina thought, that was definitely a thing Suoh would do. Slowly but surely the crowd got smaller as all the girls were being ushered in and took a seat at their own tables.  
Reina surveyed the room as she walked in, tall and wide, clear glass windows, a mirror like, tiled floor and baby pink walls made the whole romantic and fluffy, rose petal aesthetic complete. 

'Well, this is not like the clubs I know.'

Reina thought, a bit condescending, as she spotted an unoccupied couch against the far end of the wall. Walking to it, Reina had a quick glance at the so called "hosts" as they entertained their customers. 

Tamaki Suoh was easy to spot, a true prince charming as he swayed his guest with just a look. A boy with brown hair and an air of responsibility and a strange sort of elegance was seated next to Suoh. The boy looked like he wanted to just disappear as Suoh explained to him how to be a good host and what kind of etiquette comes with that. Reina didn't know who the boy was, maybe a guest? But Suoh was teaching him, maybe they had just started as a host? They could be a new student? They did look rather young.  
There was something about that boy but Reina didn't spend another thought on him as she spotted two boys, twins, as she passed their table on her to the couch. 

The boys were like a photocopy of one another, reddish brown hair and light brown eyes almost bordering on gold. They were hanging onto each other and staring into each other's eyes as girls drooled on the table at the sight of their brotherly love.  
This kind of thing wasn't usually something Reina saw at the clubs she went to, but when it they did offer it, it was very profitable.

Personally, she saw the appeal that others might find in it, but was not really one to feel that appeal herself.  
But she didn't need to like it for it to profitable as she saw more and more girls turn their heads and watch the display the twins had put on. She recognized them as the sons of Hitachi the designer, although she could not tell which one was Kaoru and who was Hikaru. Their mother had designed her younger sister's first gala dress.

Averting her gaze from the brothers, Reina took a seat on the couch, tucking her dress elegantly before sitting. The yellow monstrosity was not something she enjoyed wearing but academy rules stated she must be in uniform, so there was no other choice since grandmother wouldn't have let her leave the house in a male uniform. She lamented about her puff sleeves as she took notice of a tall, dark and handsome drink of water and a sweet, innocent boy with a stuffed, pink, bunny playing a game with the girls at their table.

She recognized the tall host instantly, Takashi Morinozuka of the Morinozuka family, an old family of well trained warriors who were under the employment of the Haninozuka family an almost elite dynasty of martial artists.  
Whenever there was a Haninozuka, a Morinozuka would be close by, Reina looked closer at the blonde boy holding his stuffed animal.

'No way.'

She thought, as Mitskuni Haninozuka devoured a whole ass cake in front of her very eyes. Grandmother and uncle Kougha had told her many stories about the Haninozuka, never did Reina think a boy like this was part of them. An uncommon smile etched itself into her face, this 'high school host club' might actually be a great opportunity to make connections.

"Smart." Reina whispered to herself as she felt the couch dip as someone sat down next to her.

None other than Kyouya Ootori had taken a seat next to her, his stormy eyes focused on his notepad as he wrote away while also using a calculator for some kind of budgeting. The numbers he wrote down were almost equivalent to those of a normal host club, this wasn't the normal amount of money a school club usually had, even by Ouran Academy standards.

Expenses for a broken vase or authentic costumes were written down, Regina's eye fell on a small note next to those and a thought came to her.

"If you write those expenses off as personal property, the academy can reimburse you for them."

It was a small suggestion but Reina knew people like Ootori would take offense to that.  
He readjusted his glasses before looking at her like he only now noticed her sitting there, but quickly put on a polite face and ever the gentleman Reina assumed him to be he said.

"Thank you for the suggestion, I had considered that myself too."

His polite smile was tight and without any underlying emotion, he was dead behind the eyes.  
Such an easy man to read, almost too easy, Reina returned his dead smile with one of her own.

"Of course, I would expect nothing less."

There was a tension in the air that Kyouya could not exactly place, he did not like that tension. He knew many students in Ouran, the most important ones were ingrained in his mind, this one however was not a person he saw much use in.

Reina Shirotori, daughter of an old but still marginally influential family. Their members excelled at their business ventures and so they have their hands in alot of different sectors and other families and corporations.  
There was definitely more to be looked into there, no family that had existed for as long as they had would have survived without doing something special. The Shirotori family was just your average hardworking, traditionalist family on the surface, but nothing is ever as it seems.  
Kyouya observed the girl sitting next to him for a moment more. 

"I don't believe we have been formally introduced before."

He turned to her, his hand outstretched as a way of greeting her.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori, a pleasure to meet you."

Reina turned to him, the skin on her back protested and she almost winced at the pain from the recent tattoo she had done on her back.

"Reina Shirotori and the pleasure is all mine."


End file.
